huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Malakal
Malakal was a tribe from Survivor: Micronesia. A tribe with an alliance of Palau castaways dominating, its other members were unwilling to work with one another and became sitting ducks. At the switch, this alliance continued to dominate which set themselves up for a successful merge. Their tribe colour was purple. Members Original Members *Axel, who competed in Survivor: Panama, Survivor: Cook Islands and Survivor: Cagayan and was in the minority alliances of all his seasons. *Brendan, after his short stint in Survivor: Panama he was given a spot on the villains tribe for Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains but failed to succeed. *Cherry, after his short stint during Survivor: The Australian Outback, he won with arguably the most villainous tactics during Survivor: China. *Jaclyn, a Favourite for choosing to take her boyfriend to the Final Tribal Council of Survivor: Palau which arguably cost her the win. *Katniss, who originally competed in Survivor: Redemption Island but is most notable for being a member of the Raro Five during Survivor: Cook Islands. *Priya, a cut-throat and scrappy player who was a huge threat during Survivor: San Juan Del Sur and then perfected her strategy during Survivor: Nicaragua. *Rachel, most notable for being apart of the Puka Puka Three that dominated after the Raro Alliances fall during Survivor: Cook Islands. *Ricardo, after being the first boot of Survivor: Palau, he returned for Survivor: Fiji with a better mindset until the dissolve screwed ruined his chances. *Wyatt, a Favourite for being apart of the Ulong Alliance during Survivor: Palau that was strong come the merge until his own alliance turned on him. *Xenia, apart of the strong willed Ulong Alliance during Survivor: Palau, she then competed on Survivor: Cagayan but was voted out after being deemed too large a threat. Post Switch-Tribe Members *Belle, an amateur detective who spends her spare time helping around in her parents farm. *Cecilia, a twenty-seven year old and recently married real estate agent. *Gloss, cousin of Glimmer, he is a personal trainer who grew up in a wealthy estate with his family. *Lily, one of the leaders of her cheerleading squad at her college. *Rachel *Ricardo *Wyatt *Xenia Tribe History On Day 1, the purple Malakal tribe consisted of Favourites from the first fifteen seasons. The castaways who originally competed on Survivor: Palau, Xenia, Jaclyn, Wyatt and Ricardo, formed their own alliance. Brendan, Priya and Cherry, were on one side of the remaining six which left Axel, Rachel and Katniss as the third group. When Malakal lost the first immunity challenge, the two alliances of three where practically defenceless unless they chose to align together, but this failed. At tribal council, the two alliances voted for Rachel and Wyatt but the Palau Alliance held power and voted out former winner Cherry. Seeing that the leftover castaways could form a coalition against the Palau Quartet, they wanted to bring in a fifth member. Xenia, knowing they also needed a back up plan, found a Hidden Immunity Idol. With this added information, they convinced Axel to join for his undying loyalty, physical strength and "go with the flow" style of strategising. After two immunity wins, Malakal lost yet again. The outsiders voted for Xenia and tried to get Axel to join their side. However, he wouldn't budge and the new majority sent home Priya due to her previous gameplay painting too large a target. At this point, the remaining sixteen castaways switched into between the Malakal and Airai tribes. Rachel, Ricardo, Wyatt and Xenia remained on Malakal and were joined by Fans Belle, Cecilia, Gloss and Lily. With three of the four original members of the Palau Alliance remaining on Malakal, they decided to bring in another member to expand their alliance. They chose Cecilia because they believed she was smart, loyal and logical for the time being. Rachel, still on the outs, made an alliance with Gloss and Belle from the Favourites. Lily was an affiliate of that alliance due to her connection with Belle, but wasn't confident in their unity. The tribe won the first immunity challenge they had together and were given an extra advantage with the evacuation of Kaylee from the opposing tribe. Malakal then lost the next immunity challenge. Lily was not trusting of the alliance that Belle made with Rachel and Gloss, voting alone for her. The trio voted for Cecilia for flipping on the fans. However, the Palau Alliance and Cecilia had the power, voting out Lily because she had no allegiance to anyone. On Day 19, both tribes had to vote out a member as a result of a Double Tribal Council. The trio voted for Ricardo but the hold the Palau Alliance had on Malakal was so strong that dominated which led to Belle's elimination. On Day 20, the two tribes became one and the remaining eleven castaways were one step closer to the title of Sole Survivor. Trivia Category:Tribe Category:Micronesia Tribes